Evil Con Carne
| last = | status = Ended | seasons = 2 | episodes = 13 | wiki = evilconcarne }} Evil Con Carne is a spin-off of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, created by Maxwell Atoms, which first appeared on Cartoon Network during the show Grim & Evil and later became a separate program in 2003, running for one season. It came back on in 2010. The show is about evil Hector Con Carne, who wants, and tries, to take over the world. However, he was blown up in an explosion. So, he was left without a body, reduced to a brain, and stomach. So he's now using a Russian circus bear, named Boskov, as a body. Overview Hector Con Carne was a "jillionaire playboy" crime lord and evil genius bent on taking over the world. Eventually, he was caught in an explosion initiated by his nemesis, Cod Commando, a soldier for the Secret Paramilitary Organized Response Kommand (S.P.O.R.K.). The explosion scattered most of his body across the world. He was rescued by a scientist, the curvaceous Major Dr. Ghastly, who placed his living remains into two containment units: one for his brain, and the other for his stomach. These two units were later installed into Boskov, a purple Russian circus bear, giving Con Carne's brain control over (almost) all of the bear's actions and movements. Hector, Dr. Ghastly and his military leader, General Skarr, then created a secret laboratory on an island with a bunny-shaped mountain known as "Bunny Island" (a parody of Blofeld's lair in the James Bond movies). Gathering an army, Con Carne resumed his quest for world domination and made a new goal: to find his missing body parts. The "Con Carne" of the title is Spanish/Italian for "with meat", as well as a pun on the expression "evil incarnate" and the dish "Chili con carne". Characters * Hector Con Carne (Phil LaMarr): the main character and the antihero. He was a dynamic, evil playboy type, but was reduced to an anthropomorphic brain and a stomach after a gigantic explosion. Somehow, the stomach has taken on a life of its own. He is often frustrated by the difficulty of taking over the world in its current state. * Major Dr. Ghastly (Grey DeLisle): A mad scientist, Ghastly is the brains behind all Hector's plans. She does not really seem to be intent on taking over the world; she is more interested in inventing things and getting closer to Hector. * General Skarr (Armin Shimerman): Con Carne's paramilitary leader. He is a cold-hearted, hateful and harsh man, with a scar on his face, and one eye. He tends to be more evil than Con Carne himself, many times trying to overthrow his leader. He has made several appearances on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, as Billy's next door neighbor. He has also starred in the Billy & Mandy spin-off, Underfist. It has been stated that he quit working for Hector Con Carne after they were "bought out" by the cartoon industry because they didn't want the competition in world domination. * Boskov (Jesse Corti in the pilot, Frank Welker in series): A former Russian circus bear, Boskov carries Con Carne's brain and stomach on his body. He is sometimes difficult to control due to his animal instincts and lack of intelligence. * Stomach (Armin Shimerman): This former stomach of Hector Con Carne will only talk if it's about food. * Cod Commando (Maxwell Atoms): Con Carne's nemesis. He is an extremely talented anthropomorphic codfish secret agent/superhero in SPORK, who only speaks in gibberish. He almost invariably thwarts Con Carne's evil plans and is responsible for destroying Hector's body. * Destructicus Con Carne (Rino Romano): Destructicus is Hector and Ghastly's son from the future, created when the two, along with Skarr, were stranded on a deserted island. Destructicus rejects his father's evil ways and becomes a superhero, fighting in the name of good, mainly against Hector's forces. He still loves his parents, though only Ghastly openly returns his affections. In his premiere episode, "The Time Hole Incident", the present Hector is baffled at how he was conceived (considering that he had lost his reproductive system in the explosion). * Estroy (Maurice LaMarche): Hector's very short next-island neighbor; the two are very competitive. He wears a metal mask to hide his immense beauty, as seen in the episode "The HCCBDD." He is a parody of Destro, a villain from the G.I. Joe series. He is shown to have a crush on Ghastly. Minor characters * Abraham Lincoln (Peter Renaday): The "President" of this show. Even though he does not occur very often in the show, he calls Cod Commando if any of Hector's schemes actually have a chance of succeeding. * Kablamity Jane (Masasa Moyo): A member of the super team SPORK. She is styled after blaxploitation heroines and can produce two machine guns from her large afro. * Private Simmons: A member of the super team SPORK. He is a monkey. * Ensign Slaughter (Jim Rash): A member of the super team SPORK. He is extremely skilled with computers. * Enrique Jr. (Frank Welker): Hector's Pet Chihuahua. Appears in a couple of episodes. In the episode "Emotional Skarr", Hector builds a robot chihuahua modeled after Enrique Jr., which had a variety of weapons. * Max Courage (Quinton Flynn): The son of an exfriend of Ghastly. * Tony (Charlie Schlatter): A teenage soldier of Evil Con Carne army Cast Main cast * Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne * Grey DeLisle as Major Dr. Ghastly * Armin Shimerman as General Skarr * Frank Welker as Boskov the Bear * Maxwell Atoms as Cod Commando Additional voices * Charlie Adler as Snowman * Susanne Blakeslee as Hector's Mama * Greg Ellis as Lady of the Lake * Kathryn Fiore as Heidi * Quinton Flynn as Max Courage * Mark Hamill as Judge Bukowski * Jess Harnell as Policeman * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo Impression * Tom Kenny as Warren, Huckleberry Hound Impression * Maurice LaMarche as Estroy * Rachael MacFarlane as Nurse Bully * Scott Menville as Rick Courage * Masasa Moyo as Kablamity Jane * Jim Rash as Ensign Slaughter * Peter Renaday as Abraham Lincoln, Dr. Courage * Rino Romano as Destructicus Con Carne * Charlie Schlatter as Tony * Billy West as Gollum Series Overview History Evil Con Carne's original show, Grim & Evil, became the result of a viewer's poll in 2000. The poll, titled Big Pick was held on the internet from June 16 to August 25, 2000. The three choices for short films to become animated series were Grim & Evil (shown as Meet the Reaper), Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Longhair and Doubledome. After the event, the Meet the Reaper short film won with 57% of the vote and soon became Grim & Evil. While Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? became an animated series in 2002, Longhair and Doubledome appeared at another Big Pick event, but lost once again. Grim & Evil premiered on August 24, 2001, and was cancelled on October 18, 2002. In 2003, Cartoon Network separated the two series and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne earned their own full-length series. After Evil Con Carne was cancelled its characters appeared in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The first cameo was in the episode "Chicken Ball Z" which ended with Mandy purchasing Hector's Bunny Island. General Skarr moved to Billy's neighborhood in the episode "Skarred for Life" after Bunny Island was bought out by an "entertainment corporation that didn't want competition in world domination". Since then General Skarr has been a recurring character in the Grim Adventures. In the episode "Company Halt", Con Carne and Ghastly appear in Endsville, in order to recruit Skarr and revive Evil Con Carne (the organization, not the show) in another attempt to take over the world; naturally, like most of their other schemes and misadventures, it ends in failure. According to Tom Warburton, characters from Evil Con Carne (as well as Sheep in the Big City were originally set to appear in the television special The Grim Adventures of the KND. Hector, General Skarr, and Dr. Ghastly did briefly appear in the end credits in a crossover with Camp Lazlo titled "Evil Camp Carne". Appearances in other media Hector's brain appeared as helmet in the MMO online game, FusionFall. Evil Con Carne re-ran as part of the revival series of Cartoon Planet in 2012. Major Dr. Ghastly made an appearance in the Villainous episode, The Lost Cases of Beach City. She and Boskov appeared in the episode, The Lost Cases of the Treehouse. Major Dr. Ghastly made a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where she appeared as one of the Cartoon Network heroes that were summoned and defeated by Strike. Hector's brain appeared as wardrobe in the mobile game, KleptoCats: Cartoon Network. Home media Five episodes of Evil Con Carne were included as bonus episodes in The Complete Season 1 DVD set of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. The complete series of Evil Con Carne was released on iTunes on August 16th, 2018.Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:2000s shows Category:2003 television series debuts Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:2004 television series endings Category:Tooncast Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Short-lived shows Category:Ended series Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2012 Category:2013